


all the light we cannot see

by besidemethewholedamntime



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, More comfort than hurt, Season 6 Speculation, canon compliant to 5x22, post-reunion, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besidemethewholedamntime/pseuds/besidemethewholedamntime
Summary: "The first thing he feels is her body, crushing against his until there is no telling where he ends and she begins."It's been months and they've all been leading up to this moment. This moment that they're finally together again, after everything.Another Fitzsimmons season 6 reunion.





	all the light we cannot see

**Author's Note:**

> hello! 
> 
> I can't help myself! I did it again! I wrote another one! It's maybe slightly similar to others I've written but I really liked it and it's shorter and softer and I had a soft spot for it. It's been half written for a while but seeing the season 6 deleted scene really inspired me! 
> 
> I hope you like it and aren't too bored of me writing the same thing like three times now! If you are it's alright, you can skip this one :) 
> 
> The title and quote are from the book 'All The Light We Cannot See' by Anthony Doerr. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_"Her face is a field of freckles. He thinks: I don't want to let you go."_

 

 

He wakes up and the first thing he hears in months (but really seconds) is a muffled sob.

The first thing he feels is her body, crushing against his until there is no telling where he ends, and she begins.

The first thing he thinks is _oh my God, you’re alive. Thank God, you’re alive._

Then there is nothing except cool air, a space where Jemma was and now she isn’t and a breeze that comes on the heels of her departure that could easily knock him over if he wasn’t already lying down.

He opens his eyes and looks around, desperately searching for her, hoping that this isn’t a dream, and illusion that will shatter as easily as glass in a moment and cut him just the same.

There are people around him. People he knows. People he should be rescuing but look as though they are doing the same thing. He opens his mouth, desperate to seek an explanation but no words worm their way to his throat. Is he dead? Is this it?

Funny. He always imagined that, if it ever came to the end, she would be here.

He tries to get up, to follow, but arms he cannot see hold him down and say, “you will not be ready to walk for quite some time yet.”

Reluctantly he falls back down and feels every single cell in his body tingle with longing.

-x-

When he wakes up again it’s dark and nobody is by his side. Nobody can tell him not to get up and so swings shaky legs over the side of a bed and hobbles to the door and then out into the corridor. Questions fly around his head and he wants answers, desperately so, but he wants her more.

 _Where are you?_ He thinks, his brain casting out a signal only she can hear.

_Where would I be, Fitz? What do I always want to see?_

Without even having to think, without really remembering the layout of this craft at all, he lets his feet carry him to a room that houses nothing except a window that makes up an entire wall. Outside the view is incredible; there are an infinite of stars in infinite directions and the view makes you want to get lost inside it. He doesn’t care for it, only for the lone figure standing in front of it, arms wrapped around herself to keep out the cold.

There is so much he wants to say, to do. He wants to hold her in his arms and never let her go. He wants to press his lips to her forehead, wants to feel her heartbeat beating against his. He wants to be so close to her, to be so completely with her that nothing would ever be able to come between them again.

Except now is not time for what he wants. It’s for her. He’s been sleeping while she’s been suffering and he can’t help but feel how in trying to save her he has only failed her. So he drapes the blanket on his shoulders around her own and steps back as she turns around and jumps.

“Fitz! You shouldn’t be here!” He worries for a second that he has overstepped boundaries. “You should be in bed! Enoch said-”

“I don’t care,” he interrupts, voice rough from disuse. “I don’t care what Enoch says. I had to see you.”

“Oh, Fitz.” Her eyes – oh how he has missed her _eyes_ – fill and he hates how he can cause this. Maybe it would be better if they had stayed away. He only seems to hurt them.

“I’m sorry I left,” she continues, wrapping his blanket tighter around herself. “It’s just… well, you see, a lot has happened.”

“It’s okay, Jemma. I don’t need to know.”

Her face crumples for a second but then there’s something like relief. It’s the truth, though. He doesn’t want to know. Doesn’t need to know, or at least not now. The world will still be turning in the morning and he can find out then.

“You do,” she whispers softly. “But not right now, I suppose.”

“No,” he agrees, easily. “Not right now.”

Her mouth hangs open ever so slightly and he watches as her eyes run over his face. Hesitantly she reaches out, one hand clutching the blanket so it doesn’t fall from her shoulders but the other tracing the contours of his face as if simply touching will commit them to memory. There’s an ache within him to do the same, to drink her in as if he might not get another chance, but his arms remain limp at his sides.

Looking into her eyes he sees the entire life he wants to live within them.

Fitz relaxes into her touch. It’s been so long since they’ve had a moment just them, just this. It’s one of those he wishes he could freeze, and live within it forever.

Jemma’s hand drops from his face, she steps forward and presses herself against him, face into his chest.

“I love you,” she tells him. He feels her hot tears seep through his shirt, scald his skin. “I know it doesn’t seem like much but…” she swallows audibly, “I just need you to know.”

Oh how can she not understand? There are many things he is afraid of but he has one great fear that keeps him up at nights and lets him awaken in the morning bathed in sweat: a life without her.

She is right, to hear that she loves him isn’t much. It’s _everything._

Instinctively, he curls his arms tighter around her, an attempt at shielding them both from the world they know they can’t avoid forever. But for now, they can. For now, all they have is each other and that’s enough.

“I know, Jemma,” he whispers, kissing her on top of her hair, feeling the tears on his face succumb to gravity. He didn’t know, not really. But now he does. He shall never doubt her again. “It’s okay. I know.”

“I know there’s things you probably want to do but can we stay like this for a little bit longer?”

She asks it like it’s something enormous, but she could ask him for the moon and it would never be big enough. He wants to give her so much, his whole entire life, if she’ll let him. He wants to give and give and give until he cannot give anything else, and then he wants to give some more. He wants to become worthy.

But she doesn’t want the moon, she only wants now and this is where he starts. Holding her close with the stars twinkling around them in the endlessness of space. “Yeah,” he says quietly, voice-breaking. “’Course, like this. Just here. Just us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to leave kudos/comments. Please feel free not to. Either way. I hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
